1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to computing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a user interface for switching between users.
2. Description of Related Art
The personal computer has become commonplace, both at work and at home. In the home setting, a single computer may be shared among family members. each family member may have his or her own personal account on the computer. When one person has finished using the computer and a second person desires to use it, the first person logs off or switches to the other user. Similarly, at work, a single machine may be shared between a number of users. Further, a single user may have two or more accounts with varying levels of privileges.
Though multiple accounts may exist on a computing system, one would expect that switching between the accounts would be easy. However, conventional approaches to switching between users do not provide a simple, intuitive interface. For example, FIG. 2 shows a conventional interface for switching between users. FIG. 2 includes a start menu button 201 in a task tray 202. After clicking on button 201, a user is provided with interface 203. Interface 203 includes a number of tiles relating to programs or folders as represented by tiles T1-T8. Also in user interface 203 are two buttons: log off button 204 and shut down button 205. Selecting log off button 204 results in another interface 301 asking whether the user desires to switch 302 between users or to log off 303 from the present user. Both buttons then take the user back to a log on screen from where the user selects a new user to log in.
A number of issues exist with this current interface. First, after selecting either button, the system takes a user to the same screen (or display). The user must remember if he or she remains logged on or has already logged off. Second, the number of clicks that are needed to perform the simple task of switching between known users is relatively complicated. Third, the buttons are not near each other. Stylus users are then relegated to completely moving their arms to the new interface. This results in gross movements of a user's arm while the user only wanted to perform a simple task.
An improved user interface for switching between users is needed.